gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Kirkland
Travis Kirkland (トラヴィス·カークランド, Toravuisu Kākurando) is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link video games. He's the leader of the Earth Federation Forces's mobile suit corps, Slave Wraith. He primary piloted the RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith during the One Year War and later, he pilots the MSZ-008 ZII in U.C. 0090 during his search for his son, Vincent Gleissner. History Travis served in the Earth Federation military as a soldier, somewhere before the events of the One Year War he was deep in debt and had committed illegal crimes to pay off his creditors. Somewhere during that time, he fell in love with a Side 3 woman and had a child named Vincent whom he leaves behind in the outbreak of the One Year War. He was soon caught by authorities and was to be sentenced to death when Grave offers him a chance at redemption and served as his own personal assassin. In the ten years following the One Year War, Travis gained information from his old teammate Doris about his son, Vincent and the Pale Rider pilot's whereabouts, he pilots his personal mobile suit, MSZ-008 ZII, which was borrowed from Anaheim Electronics as he began his search for his son. After finally reuniting with his son and Chloe, the three of them battled with the remnants of the Glemy Faction before encountering the survivor of Marchosias team, Annerose Rosenheim in her red NZ-000 Queen Mansa, who attempts to get revenge against Chloe for killing most of Marchosias' members in the One Year War. Following the destruction of Todesritter and Queen Mansa, Chloe and Annerose, who finally came to terms with their pasts, both ejected and were rescued by Vincent and Travis. Then, the four of them would live peacefully together after the conflict. Relationships Vincent Gleissner - Travis' son, whom he has been desperately searching for since the Earth Federation tore their family apart. Travis would learn that Vincent is the pilot of the blue Zaku from one of Zeon's regiment Marchosias. At first they could only communicate through telecom, but they didn't have much to talk about due to being on different sides. However, after Travis found out that the reason for Pale Rider's assault on Slave Wraith is the team's commander, Grave has decided to dispose of the team. So as Travis suggested, the Wraiths had no choice but to turn into Zeon soldiers in order to survive. At this point, the fate of his family has changed as after Vincent suggested that the Wraiths are truly being attacked by the EFF, so Marchosias can provide backup to the Wraiths, eventually the Wraiths developed a sincerely friendly relationship with Marchosias unlike the rest of the Zeon. Thus completing the reunion of the father and son by becoming fellow ally pilots. According to Vincent, Travis' playful mind is an antithesis to his instructor, Doug Schneid's strict and prideful personality. Quotes |"Hmph. It has quite the handsome face. I think I'm in love."}} Picture Gallery travis0079.jpg MSG-ML 5.jpg travis0090.jpg References